


All the Money in the World

by seffything



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Power Dynamics, Siren, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seffything/pseuds/seffything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter between Simon Monroe, the disillusioned heir to one of the wealthiest families in Ireland and the new stableboy Kieren Walker could either save them from their less-than-perfect lives, or destroy them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Money in the World

Simon watched as the thin trail of smoke drifted up into the air, the smells of weed and straw filling the air. God, if his father could see him now. Pride of the fucking family, he was. These rafters had been his space for as long as he could remember - his secret place of refuge when dear old dad opened the liqueur cabinet, or came home from a long days work feeling a little cranky. Pressing his back further back against the hay-bale he was leaning on, he let a small chuckle escape him. His family was one of the wealthiest households in Ireland. Old money. High status. He could have whatever he wanted, and yet.... He took a long drag on the spliff that balanced lazily between his thumb and forefinger. All the money in the world couldn't buy him what he wanted, but hey, it could buy a hell of a lot of drugs, and that would have to do.

 

The horse was beautiful, Kieren thought. A dark chestnut thoroughbred that had cost the Monroe's more than he could dream of earning in a lifetime. Yet here he was - sat in the saddle, looking down across the estate. Perfectly manicured lawns, three full tennis courts, a herb garden and even a small private chapel filled the grounds that surrounded the picturesque stone mansion that was the home of the Monroe's. All around, the Irish countryside sprawled over rolling hills, with woodland and rivers cutting up the bright green fields. A little way off, Kieren could just make out the nearby village; it was a quaint place, but the estate was the real focus. He smiled to himself. That was his home now. Sure, he was living in a small, cramped bungalow on the very edge of the estate, where the workers stayed. But he was there, he was staying in that fairytale place. He kicked his heels against the horses side, urging it back down to the stables.

 

The joint had burned out now. Simon let his gaze travel upwards to the ceiling. Maybe I can stay here forever, up in these rafters, he thought to himself, playing with the idea. He could just not go back to that stupid party. Not go back a all. He wasn't sure if that would annoy his father or not, and he wasn't sure which reaction he would prefer.How long would it take them to find him, anyway? No one would think to look for him here, so he would have until someone happened to come up to the rafters. A day, maybe? Two? Two days of escape. That sounded pretty nice to him.

 

Kieren slowed the horse to a trot before swinging one leg across and jumping down. Keeping hold of the reins, he led it across the cobbles towards the stable, smiling at miss Dyer, one of the maids up at the mansion, as they passed each other.

 

Simon jumped at the sound of someone entering the stables. Shit. Shit shit shit. He shifted so he was almost lying down, and stayed as still as he could.

 

Once the horse was back in it's stall, Kieren set about brushing it's glossy hide and mane. The Monroe's had standards, and while it often fell to stable-hands like him to exercise the animals, they had to be kept in pristine condition in case any more...... important guests should want to go for a ride.

 

Up in the rafters, Simon was getting restless. He slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows. trying to peer over the edge to see who it was.

 

Creeeeaaaakkkk. Kieren looked up, startled by the sound.

"Gary? That you up there?", he called out. Gary was the senior stablehand, having worked on the estate for over fifteen years now, and he seemed to have taken a dislike to Kieren from the moment they met; It wasn't unusual for Gary to pull stupid pranks on him despite being his boss. There was no reply, however. Probably just the wood warping in the summer heat, it was an old building after all. He bent back down, running the coarse bristled brush over the horse's back. Creeeaaakkkk. No, there had to be someone up there. He moved around, out of the stall and towards the center of the stable. And that was when he saw the face staring down at him.

 

Simon didn't recognize the boy. He had sandy, slightly windswept hair, his angular face still flushed from the crisp air outside. He was young, too. younger than Simon by at least five years. Simon had been spotted now, there was no point hiding anymore, so he rolled over onto his back, letting his head hang over the edge of the rafter, flipping the world - and the boy - upside down.

"And who, exactly, are you?".

"Uh.. Kieren, sir. Walker - Kieren Walker, that is. I'm the new-"

"The new stable hand. I'd figured"

"Sorry sir, but who........ who are you?".

Simon Laughed at this. It wasn't often that he met someone who didn't already know ho he was, or at the very least who his family was. This was.... refreshing.

"Someone who doesn't want to be found".

 

Kieren paused, and studied the man in the rafters closely. He wore a smart, tailored three-piece suit and had obviously come from the party going on at the mansion which meant he was important, and yet here he was, hiding in the stables. His hair - dark and sharply cut - had once been slicked back but now fell over his face in strands; The jacket was undone, the tie hanging loosely around his neck. If he hated parties so much why had he bothered showing up at all?

"I really should ask you to leave sir - these stables aren't open to guests unless the Monroe's expressly say so..."

"Good luck I am a Monroe then. But it's nice to see that you are so..... diligent at your work, Kieren".

"Thank you, I -". He trailed off as he realized what exactly the man had said. "You're a Monroe?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh sir, I am so sorry! I uh.... I didn't realize it was y-"

"Don't worry, Mr Walker, your etiquette is of no concern of mine".

He straightened up, standing and making his way down the ladder to the main floor of the stables. As he got closer, Kieren couldn't help noticing the look of empty resignation on the man's face It was tragic, almost. Reaching the bottom of the ladder however that seemed to change, and he started sauntering towards Kieren, backing him right into a corner, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Now. I am perfectly happy to see to it that you are rewarded well for your work here. Far more so than you are now, but I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone you saw me here. Under any circumstances. And should you ever see me in here again, you are not to enter until I have left. Am I clear?" Kieren nodded nervously, never taking his eyes off the man's face as he spoke.

"Excellent". The man stepped back, out of Kieren's personal space and spread his arms wide. "Great doing business with you, Mr Walker". Kieren watched him leave the stables, his hands lifting to his collar to re-tie his tie. So, he thought. That was Simon Monroe.


End file.
